


All In My Head (And I Can't Get You Out)

by bluepatootieme



Series: Drabbles from the Blues [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Not A Happy Ending, One-Sided Attraction, Onesided!Roxy/Merlin, Unrequited Love, i like angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatootieme/pseuds/bluepatootieme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy had always wondered how Roxy had all sorts of advice for him. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't really prepared once he finds out and now he doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In My Head (And I Can't Get You Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Roxy x Merlin anGGST. 
> 
> I'm so sorry but I was craving for angst for this pairing and then Hartwin decided to make a background appearance.

Roxy is Eggsy’s pillar of strength, just as Eggsy likes to think that he is hers. When Eggsy gets in an argument with Harry, she’d be the first one to show up with two pairs of boxing gloves in slung over her shoulder and the keys to Kingsman’s gym on her hand. She’s always ready with some kind of advice for Eggsy, especially relationship advices (since Harry and Eggsy had just started dating not too long ago - approximately a year after V-Day, Six months after Harry’s return from a hospital back in Kentucky). 

  It always made Eggsy wonder how Roxy could know so much about relationships when he has not really seen her with someone. Well, except on honeypot missions, but that would be about it. So began the subtle teasing of how Roxy would be hiding beaus from her best friend and little inquiries as to what she would like in a person. She never really let anything out.

  But on that day that Eggsy, Roxy, and the rest of the knights had nothing to do, he decided to spend a day observing Roxy closely. He simply watched her as she interacted with different agents and handlers. And then he sees it. He sees the way she would lean into a certain person’s touch. The way she subtly looks at him as if she was trying to soak up the way he sounded when he laughs at a recruit’s mistake. The way her eyes would linger when he walks away, memorizing his every curves and the way his body moved. He recognized it because that’s how he looked at Harry, how he still looks at him. Harry was the sun and Eggsy was the sunflower. And it was the same for Roxy, he finds out that day. Roxy was the sunflower and her sun was Merlin. 

 The only thing he could do, however, was to step up next to her as she continued watching him walk towards the tubes - as he was likely to head home - and to hold her hand. When Merlin turned around to bid them both goodbye, he had the feeling that all Roxy could see was that golden band on his left hand. Then he finally understood that the little ring that he so craved to give Harry meant different for the friend who has been nothing but supportive for him. For him, it meant forever and happiness. For her, it meant sorrow and longing. For her, it was the sign of broken dreams and fantasies of the love she has to never come true. And Eggsy doesn’t know what to do to make it better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D :D :D :D :D 
> 
> Was cross-posted from my Hartwin blog. 
> 
> inkstainsinmyheartandhands.tumblr.com


End file.
